


the other one

by kgiyooomi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Headaches & Migraines, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Unexpected Visitors, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgiyooomi/pseuds/kgiyooomi
Summary: yuri thought he had everything all settled now he thought everything was fine when suddenly hearing unexpected words with his own ears crushed everything
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Yuri Plisetsky, Nikolai Plisetsky & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the other one

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL FORGIVE ME  
>  ENJOY LOL

sitting looking at the overview from a 5-star hotel while sitting on victor's lap feeling anxious for the grand prix finale tomorrow yuri sighed

"pfft why are you sighing little pig"  
victor ask, as he nuzzles his nose to yuri's neck   
" i dont know, im excited for tomorrow, but what if I made a mistake?" yuri replied moving away a little to face his lover, victor cups yuris face slightly stretching it and rubbing their nose together  
" do not worry everything will be alright you trained hard for this so i know you can , hmm? relax" yuri was touched with his words and made it feel like he's about to cry when he made a decision, gathering his confidence he called out his lover

" victor..." he trailed " hmm?" the other replied he breathing heavily yuri  
"will you marry me if i won the gold medal" proposed taking victor in shock closing and opening his mouth for words but nothing came out still looking at yuri who has his head bowed , 

victor pulled him to a sloppy kiss "of course i will, I'll stay with you " victor stated chreerfully,

"v-victor ..hmp w-ait, ah" yuri said between kisses to catch victor's attention " i have ..something hmp.. w-ait" victor paused and looked at yuri

" what is it my little piggy?" he asked yuri shifting his eyes left to right whispered"thismightbemylastiwasthingkingofretireingandsettledown" victor trying to process what he said  
" what come again piggy i did not hear" yuri looked at him,

" i said this might be my last i was thinking of retiring and settle down " after he said that he hid himself to victors chest "oh thats goo- wait what the fuck yuri?!!" he shouts still in shock, yuri held his hands

" calm down, calm down , I know this is selfish but i want to settle down with you " victor who was still loading sighed

" okay okay if that's what you want but are you sure? if you decided to change your mind tell me right away" victor said and was replied with an okay by yuri the night ended with yuri falling asleep on victor's chest , victor was in deep confusion with yuri's decision as he put him on bed and just forced himself to sleep

THE day has come yuri said to himself this is his last chance , his mind was focused as he slides himself to the rink ,he was the last perormer for the program this performance will determine his win,his focused enogh for his mind to get his body do the loops perfectly thingking about everything he has comethru, the moments with victor the smoll victories, the big loss everything, he made it here its his time and no one is goning to take it away from him, as he end the performance he started to get breathless , making him cry hi wanted to cry for no reason as soon as he ended he found himself running to his lover , 

as victor carefully catch him wispering" you did greate yuri you did greate"

, it was the announcing of scores yuri's breath was taken away the moment he was announced to get the gold medal, makng him cry in happiness kissing victor in front of every on victor and yuri on the highest podium smiling to the camera making the yuri feel he have it, 

however, the man in the next podium who gained the silver medal felt irritated stinging straight to his soul, 

then yuri then speak in front of every one "VICTOR, WILL YOU MARY ME?" taking victor in shock putting his hands in his mouth,  
victor spoke " i should be the one who's asking you that but of course yes piggy" the proposal made yurio more irritated 

as everyone started to leave the event yuri congratulated his friend yurio coming on his back was the proud victor

" congratulations yurio ,you were great i know you would get to the top 3 , im proud of you " yurio looked at victor all the tears he tried to keep started falling all because of anger, the feeling of his defeat,the feeling of being betrayed by victor , victor was shock 

seeing yurio cry victor felt his heart tore he tried was to reach for yurio but the latter shake his hand off and runs away, but victor run away with him making yuri katsuki running with them 

making their way on the parking lot , fainally victor caught yurio's hand caging him to a hug

"why are you crying " victor insensitively asked 

"what the fuck is wrong with you? huh? you promised you will be with me! you said you will support me, but what did you do !!!" yurio shouting to the top of his lungs still full of tears as he lash out his anger to victor "what did you do?! you choose that katsuki guy, you choose him instead of me" he wispered and again shouting " i hate you i hate you "

victor catched his hands that has been hitting his chest  
" yurio listen to me, i did this for you " yurio was shock  
"what nonsense are you talking about victor?" he asked angrily " i heard you threatening katsuki to retire last year in the comfortroom, so I made him win to clean the path for you,"

"i made him win now so that he would retire and be out of your way" victor said , Yuri Plisetsky has never been shocked like this his whole life,katsuki yuri who run after them who was listening to them the whole time was a hundred times more shocked, he was about to come out when he heard yurio speak

" removing him to my path?" he asked  
" you mean by marrying him settling down with him?" he said sarcastically "well fuck you that hurt even more   
" he added and continue to smack victor " calm down, you are the one who i really wanted to be with " the other said

" who said im going really marry him, i will just make sure he really retired then break up with him, an athlete with a shattered heart can never get back to the way he is " the statement made yurio taken aback

" you're cruel" almost breathlessly, 

the statement made katsuki yuri's legs melt and fall from whre he is making him self visible for the two russian he looked at victor if tears are blood he would be dead by now, the tired yuri katsuki looked at victor , for a short time he knew he loves the man he gave him everything he got his secrets, his love, his body. he left his heart got shattered and broken into pieces he tried to speak but no words, no voice no, nothing came out, 

victor rush to him , "i-ts , i-i-i c-an explain yuri " yuri gathered all his strength

" i-s t-that true v-victo-re" he said almost choking, victor kneels down to face him " pi-yuri, thats uhmm y-yeah " he said guiltyly 

" but i promise i was sincere to make you win, it was you're silks it was the main reason i come to coach you , the retirement just came up recently," he said defensively 

"yuri im sorry,im sorry i did not mean to hurt you" the words comming from victor became null yuri cant hear them

" vi-.." un able to even say his name yuri shighed he was scare but he have to ask

" did you really love me?" 

yurio who froze in his possition felt tense and victor paled sweating cold bullets trying to compose himself to say something that could not hurt yuri , but he realized that the damage has been done

" it was great to have you as a friend yuri" he said but yuri repeated 

" I SAID DID YOU EVER LOVE ME?!!" 

he shouted making his headache "i-i did love you but as a friend

" yuri who though he cant cry anymore cried even more " yuri i never said i love you in a romantic way " 

yuri felt like the pieces of his broken heart got turned into pieces even more "but i gave you everything i have my heart my body my mind why do you have to crush it ?" 

his voice is broken and almost sound like he was pleading victor tried to touch yuri's face to wet his tears away but yuri avoided his hands

" i look up to you , the moment i saw you skate i fell in love, i thought i saw an angle ,you are my inspiration never did I know my own inspiration would be the one crushing my dreams" 

" never did i know the one who i though is an angle was actually a demon" 

"never did i though that the only person who i love this much , would be the one who would crush my stupid heart " 

yuri said full of anger, full of regret

"I WISH I NEVER SAW YOU, I WISH I NEVER KNEW YOU EXIST , I WISH I NEVER KNEW WHAT FIGURE SKATING IS , I. FUCKING. HATE. YOU. VICTOR. NIKIFOROV!"

and with one last blow yuri punched victor making his nose bleed, yuri moved away from victor standing up to leave him he tried to hold in the wall for support but his skating shoes was not cutting him some slack making him fall luckyly victor was fast enough to catch him 

" let go of me " 

he said which the other man had followed yuri walk away from them trying to save his broken heart but then he looked back stared at yurio and victor he bowed his head to hide his tears and looked at yurio

" i got the gold medal" he paused the statment made yurio irritated but the next one made him feel guilty even if he had no fault with what is happening 

" but why do i feelt like i lose, i feel like i was disqualified why?" then yuri turned to victor now the love in his eyes was covered with a mix of emotion digust and anger was the most evident

" i hope for you to be happy,i love you but please lets never meet again " yuri paused braking into more tears and choking

"i-i w lets forget each other , i will never recognize your existance anymore i will i will for get about you " yuri said with conviction and finally turning around to leave, leave everything behind victor reach for him held his hand " yuri wait ! listen to me" yuri looked at the pleading victor then to his hands and harshly shook it off "NO! " 

he said then run away leaving yurio and victor alone yurio was still processing what is happening but what confuses him was the crying victor that made him mindlessly spoke   
" are you sure you never love him victor?" 

victor was taken aback turned around to look at yurio " i-i n-o,y-es, I dont know anymore " yurio got hurt with his reponse with no reason 

"stupid victor, stupid , you're stupidly cruel victor made up your mind,!!" he said leaving victor alone in the parking lot, victor looked at yurio's back whose leaving him then turned to the way where yuri used to leave him suddenly confusion flooded to his brain " arghhhhh what am i doing "he complains and harshly grab ing his hair

**Author's Note:**

> now that i ended it i think i will put a second chapter to make up because 1 chapter is so small SO IM DEFINITELY MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY FOR RUINING VICTOR


End file.
